


That Spot Nobody Knows

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Minor Character Death, Old Friends, Original Character Death(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black was always innocent in her eyes. She was his best friend, but did he see her as more than that? Could such a silly little crush really follow him around for the last 24 years of his life? Perhaps it wasn't so silly after all.</p><p>[Sirius Black x OC] [AU story for my OC!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Spot Nobody Knows

The night air was crisp and clean. The sky was open and not a single cloud could be found tonight as the moon shone brightly and the starts twinkled around the large circle. Clara Evans laid out on a blanket that she had spread out on the hillside where she currently laid. It was just cold enough to see her breath, but she was still able to keep warm thanks to her sweater and long pants that she wore. There must have been billions of starts up in the sky, there were so many that Clara's green eyes just couldn't count them all. She laughed softly when something cold and wet touched the side of her cheek and she knew that her company had arrived. Reaching out a hand she patted the top of the black hound that had greeted her in such a way.  
  
"Well, hello to you too Sirius." she laughed again, having him lick the side of her face like he always use to in order to get her to laugh. She snorted loudly and gentle shoved him off of her and sat up just in time to watch as he transformed back into his human form. He looked down at her smiling as he was left in that long black fur coat that was wrapped around his body.  
  
"Evening Clara." he greeted, taking a seat next to her on the blanket. He sat up beside her and looked up at the stars with her.  
  
"It's beautiful out tonight." he comment. She nodded her head in agreement, it most certainly was beautiful out. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect night to go start gazing with Sirius. The wind picked up just enough to pull Clara's long ginger hair off her shoulders and linger down her back. She shivered, not expecting the cold to hit her like that so suddenly. Sirius must have caught her small shiver as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into the warmth of his fur coat. She smiled up at him, seeing him smiling down at her, before she rested her head on his shoulder and they both watched the sky together.  
  
"Do you remember when we first stumbled across this place?" Sirius asked suddenly and out of the blue. Clara smiled again, of course she remembered because how could she possibly forget? They had been on summer break from Hogwarts, course Sirius was always two grades above her, but she was still friends with him, James, and Remus due to Lily; her cousin. Sirius and herself had decided that on their summer break they would go exploring and that's when they had found this spot. It was perfect for star gazing and Clara instantly fell in love with the spot. Sirius and her made a promise to always come back to this spot every summer and watch the stars from below.  
  
But then things changed. Sirius was framed for James and Lily's death and sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his life. Deep down Clara knew that there was no way Sirius could have killed his two best friends, he would have rather died himself than have played a part in something as veil as that. Clara never returned to this spot the last 14 years because it just wasn't right to return here without Sirius. This was their spot, not just hers.  
  
"I remember an eager boy who was hell bent on trying to lose me in the forest." Clara joked, causing Sirius to chuckle and give an awkward sigh.  
  
"Seems I had forgotten that part." It was Clara's turn to laugh, only hers was much louder and filled with so much warmheartedness and joy. That was something he enjoyed so much about Clara, she was always looking at the bright side of things even if deep down she was lonely and depressed. She was a strong woman and a very powerful witch who had been through more in her thirty-something years than most would have been through in a  lifetime.  
  
"I remember the night when we found this spot, yes. The leaves were just changing colors as summer break was just coming to an end." Sirius's smile widened, she did remember. He gave a soft chuckle and pulled her closer to him as he rested his head against hers and took in her sent. She always smelt wondrous to him just like a fresh field of tiger lilies.  
  
"Do you remember our promise?" she asked. Sirius pulled away slightly and looked down at her with the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face.  
  
"That we would return here each summer and do just this?" She nodded, smiling herself as she gaze up into his grey eyes. Ever since she had known Sirius, she had always been attracted to his eyes. They held so much mischievousness and that was something that she loved about Sirius, she was always kept guessing with him. It seemed that both of them were so focused on each other that neither one noticed how close each of their faces were drawing toward one another, that was until Sirius cleared his throat and pulled away quickly. Clara felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away from embarrassment and slightly ashamed of herself for allowing things to get so awkward like that between them.  
  
"Clara, there's something that I do need to tell you." Sirius said, causing her to peek at him from behind her hair. She waited for him to continue as they both looked at one another. Sirius sighed, not really knowing how to come out and tell her what it was he needed to say. But he knew that he could no longer leave things as they were, this was just something too important to let go in times like now. He never knew if or when he could be caught and sent back to Azkaban if he wasn't careful. And with the second Wizarding War getting worse than ever he wanted to make sure that she knew in case the worst were to happen.  
  
"Clara, there's something I've been trying to tell you for a long time." Clara turned her head more toward him, he had caught her attention.  
  
"How long is a long time?" she asked. He stopped to think before he chuckled slightly and gave a slight grin.  
  
"About 24 years?" Her mouth dropped and he couldn't help but chuckle at how she was looking at him right now. Her face held great disbelief as her mind boggled about how he could keep a secrete from her for this long.  
  
"Alright then, it must be really important for you to tell me if you've kept it all to yourself for 24 years _Mr. Black_." she mocked, teasing him slightly causing another smile to find its way to his lips. But that quickly vanished with a nervous chuckle he gave as the smile was replaced with a frown.  
  
"It actually is very important. And I'm not really sure how you'll react or what it will do to our friendship." Clara raised a brow before she puffed out her cheeks and pulled away from him slightly looking hurt. Sirius just looked down at her, wondering what he had said that ticked her off so much.  
  
" _Sirius_ **_Black_**! How can you think after everything we've been through something would ruin our friendship? Since day one that I met you, you and Remus and James all plaid pranks on me, but did I stop trying to get to know you all? No, because I knew all you were good guys! I always knew deep down that you were innocent of James's and Lily's death that night in October. I knew that even though you were locked away in Azkaban that you would someday return because you made me a promise. Sirius Black, what in the bloody hell is this secrete!" Sirius just looked at Clara. She had been so serious with him with her statement that he didn't know what to say, and so he just said what was on his mind right then.  
  
 _"I love you."_ The wind picked up and swirled around the two of them sending shivers and chills up and down both their spines. Clara and Sirius never lost eye contact and Clara's mouth slowly started to open, only to close quickly as her eyes glistened over with emotion.  
  
"I've loved you, Clara June Evans, for the last 24 years of my life. Ever since your 4th year at Hogwarts I've loved you. I've wanted to be with you ever since the year Harry was born, but then things changed so quickly. And you were one of the only things that kept me going while I was in Azkaban. When everyone else left me, you were the only one there who stood by my side after all those years. I don't know where I would be today without you." Clara's eyes were completely glazed over now and the tears slipped from her eyes and fell onto the blanket beneath them.  
  
"Sirius Black," she laughed softly before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in close to her. "You are the most backwards man I have ever met! Why wouldn't you tell me something as important as thing in the beginning!" Sirius held her close, not ever wanting to let her go as he sat here with her and enjoyed the embrace that they shared.  
  
"I didn't want to ruin things. I was such a ladies man back in school that I didn't want to ruin our friendship over something silly like that." Clara snorted and laughed as tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she pulled away and cupped his face with her hands. She smiled, having it almost look sad while she shook her head.  
  
"You could have never made me stop being your friend, Sirius." She told him, her thumb moving slowly across his stubbles on his cheeks. Sirius smirked before leaning down and kissing her passionately on the lips. She felt something ignite in the pit of her stomach as it started doing flips and flops from his touch that she had found out just now that she had wanted all her life. Nobody could make her as happy as Sirius Black, even if he was one of the most wanted men in the wizarding world. She knew the truth behind this complex man, and she was willing to fight for what she believed.  
  
"When this war is over, I want you to marry me." she whispered as they slowly pulled away from each other. His eyes were wide but filled with joy as he shouted out into the open sky and jumped to his feet, while bringing her along with him. He grabbed her underneath her shoulders and picked her up and spun her around in circles.  
  
"It's a promise!" He shouted. She yelled out in joy along with him as she laughed loudly before they both tumbled to the ground together and just laid there with one another as they watched the stars together.  
 

* * *

  
Tears trickled down Clara Evan's cheeks as she sat on that same hillside where both her and Sirius Black had sat three years ago together. Her face was tired and her body was nearly torn as she had just barely managed to survive the Battle of Hogwarts. She had lost so many of her dear friends and loved ones during this pointless war. She cried harder as she gathered her knees into her chest before she softly leaned back onto the ground and looked into the night sky.  
  
"You promised me we would be married once the war was over." her breath hitched in her throat that burned deeply from her crying. She didn't bother to rub her eyes as more tears fell from it and onto the grass beneath her. She was so overly tired of fighting and she had lost the only person she had loved with all her heart half-way through this war.  
  
"So, where are you now? Sirius Black?" her eyes slowly started to close from over exhaustion. She was lucky she had even made it all the way back here after the battle. Her eyes closed slowly, her last thoughts on Sirius Black.  
  
 _"I'm right here, Clara."_ Clara's green eyes snapped open as she bolted up from her spot and looked around. Her eyes caught sight of the man who she had lost long ago. He was standing there looking just like the day they last spent together on the hillside, but he seemed so much more happier and healthier looking.  
  
" _Sirius!_ " she cried, climbing to her feet and throwing her arms around him. Embracing him as she cried into his chest, Sirius gave her a sad smile and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He whispered soft words into her ear to comfort her and try to hush her crying. When she pulled away she noticed just how much younger he looked now too and it was then she noticed that she didn't feel the pain she felt before, or the sadness, or tired.  
  
"Sirius, how is this possible? How are you here with me?" Sirius just looked down at Clara with a sad smile. She blinked, beating him to the answer to her own question.  
  
"I died on the hillside, didn't I?"  
  
"You didn't die, Clara." Sirius told her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.  
  
"You just finally came home." She understood. She had died due to the battle, but somehow had managed to make it back to the hillside where she shared so many wonderful memories with the man in front of her, before she died. She had went home to be with the man she loved, and now after the last three long and painful years of the battle struggling life she had, she was finally home. She was in the arms of the man who she loved and she didn't feel any pain or sorrow. She embraced him in a hug while kissing him on the lips as tears trickled down her cheeks.  
 

_She was home. She was was finally, home._


End file.
